


Ride me, Rate me (5/5 stars)

by kagehinabokeh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Bottomi agenda, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hair-pulling, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Makalat po ito maawa kayo sa pagkatao ko, Momol, Multi, Mutual Pining, Omi Riding Atsuthighs, Onigiri Miya, Pining, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, Rough Kissing, bye
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagehinabokeh/pseuds/kagehinabokeh
Summary: Welcome to Onigiri Miya! We offer various goods and services.Sikat na sikat ang Onigiri Miya lalo na kapag 1st weekends of the month dahil sakakaibang serbisyona ibimibigay nito. Affordable food with a dash of consensual kissing and momol.At determinado si Kiyoomi na malaman kung totoo bang 5/5 ang rating ng teammate niyang itago natin sa pangalan na Atsumu na iniuungol daw ang pangalan niya during momol sessions sa iba.Gaano katotoo ang bagay na ito? Check the reviews to find out!
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 96
Collections: SakuAtsu NSFW Week





	Ride me, Rate me (5/5 stars)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [psychosaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychosaur/gifts).



> to miss rice at sa tweet niya na taste test momol ni samu, nauwi sa kalat na ito. yes matapang ako to join the nsfw week with a filipino entry hahahah bakit!!! love your own 'di ba! ;)
> 
> Please enjoy this h-word mess because I really had fun writing this one!!!! <3 [twitter thread](https://twitter.com/_kenmeow/status/1305707395570515970) post ;)

_Competitive._

Ganyan makikita ng mga tao ang kambal na Atsumu at Osamu. Si Atsumu ang maingay, mas makulit habang si Osamu naman ang nasa loob ang kulo.

Mas madiskarte, mas maraming alam sa buhay habang tumatakbo lang sa utak ni Atsumu ay bola, volleyball at isang _certain teammate._

  
  
  


_"Ulol mo, Samu?! Totoo ka ba? Anong pakulo 'yan? Gago hindi ba tayo mahuhuli nito? Loko ka, mas matanda ako sa'yo pero di kita kargo kapag ni-raid tayo ng pulis. Hindi rin kita papiyansahan bahala ka!"_

_"Tanga ka! Mas matanda ka pero ang duwag mo, Kuya." Idiniin pa ni Osamu ang pa salitang kuya sa pagmumukha niya._

_"Duwag na kung duwag. Samu naman, 'di ko pa sinasagot si Sakusa. Kapag napatay tayo ng pulis dito ha, hihilahin ko itlog mo hanggang kamatayan."_

_Tinawanan lang siya ng kakambal, "Mukha mo, sinasagot! Hindi ka nga pinapansin ng tao. Nangarap na naman ng gising. Saka ano bang delikado rito? Safe and consensual naman ‘to! As if naman mapatunayan nila na sa gabi, nag-o-offer ng kissing service ang Onigiri Miya. Hindi naman lahat hahalikan mo ha. Baka takot ka lang kasi mas magaling na ako makipag-momol, bal."_

_Tinaas ni Atsumu ang gitnang daliri habang nagpupunas ng lamesa sa bagong shop na itatayo ni Osamu, "Mama mo, magaling. Ikaw Samu, nuknukan ka ng harot. Sige g. Pataasan na lang tayo ng ratings ha! During special nights lang 'to ha. Utang na loob, bal! Hindi ako humahalik nang kung sino-sino, virgin pa lips ko."_

_“Wow, nagmamalinis na virgin pa ang kapal ng mukha! Alam ko baho mo, Tsumu. Huwag mong hintaying ipagkalat ko ‘yan, loko.”_

  
  
  


And that was a year ago, aburidong-aburido si Atsumu habang nakatingin sa mga review ng shop ni Samu na technically ay nag-boom din nang dahil sa _services_ ni Atsumu. Collective effort kumbaga.

  
  
  
  


**Onigiri Miya**

  
  


Open Weekdays 10 am - 7 pm 

Weekends 11 am - 9pm

Restaurant-Japanese goods; Quezon City

4.7/5 stars, 117 reviews

**All Reviews (Filter: Highest Rated)**

**Aran O. 1 year ago**

Great food! Of course, isama mo pa ang masarap and very affordable na Onigiri ni Samu! Maraming varieties na pwedeng i-try o baka biased lang ako dahil kaibigan ko sila. Haha! Good job, Samu. At sige na nga si Atsumu rin. Feasib lang natin 'to noon, layo na ng narating ngayon 👍

**Kenma K. 1 year ago**

Sobrang bago sa mata (at sa panlasa!) Nakakatuwa na hindi na lang basta coffee shops ang malapit sa univ! Very accommodating din ng may-ari. Kapag suki ka na nila, minsan may pa-on the house pa na chazuke or drinks. 🤤 Tahimik din ang ambiance, ganda pa ng taste sa music. Thanks for being my home kapag kailangan ko mag-host ng game streams (at kapag need hintayin ang jowa!) <3

Comments:

> **Tetsurou K.** Thanks Miya twins sa pagpayag na mag-stay ang bebi ko kapag late ko na nasusundo. Labyu, kitten.
> 
> **Lev H.** ^^^ dito pa talaga nagkalat ang malalande nakakahiya @ Onigira Miya, paki-cancel na membership ng dalawang to!!! :/

**Keiji A.** 11 months ago

If you tried their Onigiri and other goods, have you tried their 1st weekend of the month happy hour? :P syempre hindi kasi ang tumal ng customers during weekend!!! You are missing half of ur life! Pero solid! Lalo na 'yung free alcoholic drinks kapag 8pm na until closing time!!!! Para sa mabagal kumain like me, advantage pala yern! I experienced first-hand kung gaano kasarap 'yung may-ari 👅 'yung free drinks may free momol. Not that I'm complaining pero you wish you were me :P Miya Osamu, ⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️ 5/5 stars. Very accommodating, very softie pero masarap,,,, ang onigiri at yung halik. Ay!!! Will recommend pero una-unahan na lang. Until next time!! ;)

Comments:

> **Kita S.** ^ ikaw 'yung kasabay ko that time 'di ba? Hahahahaha! Kung kala niyo si Samu lang, try niyo rin 'yung kakambal niya. Kaya nga sila bantay sa shop eh. Though Miya Atsumu ⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️ ⅘ stars lang. Very gentle, mabango, pero sana naman may dila ang ingay ingay ng bibig shy naman pala. Hehe. Pero great service, great food, good staff! Must try :P 

**Summer B. 5 months ago**

Curious ako nung una bakit mahaba ang pila kapag weekdays 'yun pala may mga promo sila minsan. Bukod sa affordable ang price, masarap din yung pagkain at tahimik ang lugar, okay din magsulat at mag-review! Pero must try din ang rupok hours kapag weekend. Daming magagandang ratings for Osamu. Pero Miya Atsumu, ⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️ 5/5 stars. Bakit? Labi, 👅 and thighs with gentle hands. To tikim is to believe. That's all. Padayon!! ;)

**Sunarin 3 weeks ago**

This resto proves that quality Onigiri does not have to be pricey. I commend the owner, Osamu Miya, for opening a local store near the univ for students and profs like me. Also, thank you rin for relieving my stress every Saturday night. ;) ⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️ 5/5 stars very accommodating, di lang sa kusina magaling, pati sa paghalik, very sweet and caring. Ay sa akin na lang 'yung iba. Haha! Will recommend pero next time baka hindi na #bakod. Support lokal!! 

**Hajime I.** **3 months ago**

Dito ako nagpunta noong nag-away kami ng nililigawan ko. Paano nakihalik sa staff dito. 5/5 daw momol skills boo!!! Pero recommended 'yung happy hour every 1st weekends of the month for heavy drinkers like me. Thank you, Samu! And @ Atsumu Miya, 0/5 stars para sa'yo dahil muntik na akong di sagutin ng nililigawan ko. 

Comments: 

> **Tooru O.** ^ Farmer ka, Iwa? Nagtatanim ng galit? Ulit-ulit pa rin? Malay ko bang nililigawan mo na ako di ba!! I was lonely di naman na uulitin. Kaw pa rin 10/10 ko. Uwi ka na babe ;)
> 
> **Tobio K. ^^^ 🙄** kalat naman dito pa talaga, Tooru-san. Pakisabi kay Boss Haji, training muna!!!
> 
>   
>    
> 

**Meian S. 6 months ago**

⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️ 5/5 lalo na kung libre ng teammate mo during victory parties ang handa. Thank you Miya twins lalo na kay Tsum-Tsum best setter baby boy namin!! Good for intimate party venue ang Onigiri Miya <3 for reservation, punta na lang kayo sa page nila. Good food, best staff! Sana puwede rin tong venue sa ligawan ng best setter at best wing spiker ng tean! ;)

**Yachi H. 2 months ago**

Ang sarap ng onigiri!! Periodt!! Ang bait din ni Kuya Samu for broke students like me. Pero mas masaya kapag happy hour Saturdays!! Mas intense tumambay kasi makikita mong may nananampal kay Kuya Atsumu during kissing sessions (ㆁωㆁ) How true raw na nagtatawag si Kuya Tsum ng pangalan ng iba!! HAHA! Try it to find out :P

Comments:

> **Kita S.** OMG hahahahaha hindi ako 'yung nanampal pero deserve!!! Tried to avail kissing services again pero lalo lang bumaba ang rating ni Atsumu sa akin very true na may tinatawag na ibang pangalan sounds like Omi? Lmao Miya Atsumu, palayasin na hahaha 0/5 stars!!! 
> 
> **Kiyoko T.** @Kita-san !!! I was there noong may sampalang naganap hahahaha sobrang chaotic, ayaw na tuloy ng asawa ko pumunta pero overall service and the food are solid 10/10!!! Pero sana wala nang sampalan scary eh HAHA!
> 
> **Yachi H.** same Ate Kiyoko!

**Komori M.** **2 weeks ago**

Nagpunta lang ako because of a colleague at sa kumakalat na sikat daw ang pangalan ng pinsan ko rito ùwú. Mabait ang staff pero hahahahahahaha nandito pala 'yung dedz na dedz sa pinsan ko will recommend to the whole family esp the Onigiri and ochazuke and the happy hour to my cousin Omi-Omi #needngdilig HAHA!

  
  


"What the fuck, Samu! Aware ka ba sa reviews ng shop mo?! Bakit ang pasmado ng bibig ng customers mo?" Ani Atsumu habang inilapag ang telepono sa counter bago nag-spray ng panlinis sa mga lamesa. Masakit na ulo niya dahil nauungusan na siya sa ratings ng kakambal.

Matumal talaga ang customers kapag weekends kaya nga tuwing every first Saturdays and Sundays of the month lang ginaganap ang happy hour nila with _free stress reliever services._

Mahirap na, baka matsimis pa sila nang sobra. In their defense, safe, sane and, consensual naman ang ganitong serbisyo at namimili lang sila ng isang tao per week. Kapag may extra training si Atsumu ay si Samu lang ang tao sa shop.

Minsan ay inaampon nila si Sunarin na colleague ni Tsumu. Hindi niya alam kung anong status nito at ng kambal niyang malandi rin palang tunay.

_Nasa loob lang ang kulo._

"Aware ka rin ba na nagrereklamo sila sa'yo?! Masarap daw humalik pero nagtatawag ng pangalan ng iba. Tsumu, gusto mo 'yon?! Tapang-tapang mo sa kitchen makipag-momol sa iba pero hindi makagalaw kay Sakusa. Weakshit, bal!"

Kinagat ni Atsumu ang labi nang tawanan siya ni Osamu at naupo sa isang silya. _Okay, fine!_ Nakakahiya na may instances na natatawag niyang Omi ang mga kahalikan niya at sa isang beses na nangyari iyon, may babaeng sumampal sa kanya. 

Kasalanan ni Atsumu oo, maling ibuhos ang sexual frustration niya kay Kiyoomi sa ibang tao. 

Ano bang magagawa niya kung mukhang unavailable ang teammate niya na hindi sineseryoso lahat ng palipad-hangin ni Atsumu rito?

Ano bang magagawa ni Atsumu kundi hintayin na lang ang manok na tukain ang palay? Maghihintay na lang kung kailan siya papatulan ni Kiyoomi. 

Ready naman si Atsumu. _Nanginginig pa basta para kay Kiyoomi._

Kasalanan ba niya na muntik na siyang kandungan ng kamomol niya ay si Kiyoomi ang naiisip niyang nakapatong sa hita niya?

  
  


_Souprice! Oo kasalanan nga niya._

  
  


Umingit si Atsumu at kulang na lang ay magmaktol, "Bal, sinubukan ko naman na dalhin siya rito. Tang'na buong team nadala ko na pero ang KJ niya. Ayaw raw niya ng mga pagkain na gawa ng iba. Gano'n ba ako karumi, Samu?!"

"Oo, _Kuya!_ Tingnan mo nga itsura mo, mukhang may naiisip ka nang kalaswaan diyan about kay Sakusa! Mahiya ka naman. Ang dumi-dumi mo!"

"Aba gago ka ha! Marumi ka rin!"

Akmang hahambalusin niya ng walis sa tabi niya si Samu nang biglang tumunog ang chimes sa pinto ng shop. Napatalon si Atsumu pababa sa counter, "Sorry po, close na kami."

_"Atsumu."_

Tumindig ang balahibo ni Atsumu, kilala niya ang boses na 'yon. Laman iyon ng bawat panaginip at pantasya niya.

  
  


_Si Kiyoomi._

Mataman ang titig sa kanya at nagbabaga ang itim na mga matang kaya siyang tunawin sa kinatatayuan niya.

  
  


"S-Sakusa," Hingal ni Atsumu, "Magsasara na kami. B-Bakit nandito ka? O-order ka ba nang kahit ano ngayon?"

Bawat atras ni Atsumu patungo sa kaha ay siya namang paglapit ni Kiyoomi sa kanya. Malamig ang lugar ngunit mainit na ang pakiramdam ni Atsumu hanggang sa bumagsak siya paupo sa swivel chair. Bigla namang lumuhod sa pagitan ng hita niya si Kiyoomi sabay pisil ng kamay nito sa mga hita niya.

Sumisikip na ang suot niyang pantalon at patlang-patlang na ang paghinga niya. "O-Omi."

  
  


"How true na inuungol mo ang pangalan ko habang humahalik ka sa iba?"

"K-Kiyoomi, I'm s-sorry. Hindi na uulitin. _Ah-"_

  
  


Hindi na naituloy ni Atsumu ang sasabihin nang hilahin ni Kiyoomi ang buhok niya paangat at inatake siya ng mapusok na halik sa labi. Mabilis ang buka ng bibig nito, nalulunod si Atsumu habang naglalaban ang mga dila nila. 

Dinig niya ang bawat singhap at sipsip ng mga labi nila. Naghahalo ang matamis na lasa at init ng buga ng hangin mula kay Omi.

_"Omi, please."_ Ungol ni Atsumu, hinabol niya ang labi nito, "Kiyoomi. _Ah."_

"Ang yabang-yabang mo, halik lang pala katapat mo. Next time, bawal ka na humalik sa iba. Ayaw ko nang marinig ang pangalan ko na hindi na ako ang humahalik sa'yo. Watch it, Atsumu. You'll get my ratings. ASAP."

Habol pa rin ni Atsumu ang hininga ngunit muling lumusong si Kiyoomi para halikan siya sa labi, mas mainit, mapusok at dinala na rin niya ang kamay sa kulot nitong buhok.

Humila, kumalmot, humaplos. Nilamon niya ang singhap at ingit na mula rito. Bawat daing ay parang panalangin kaya kahit matigas na sila sa pagitan ng mga hita nila ay si Atsumu na ang unang kumalas. 

Mainit na ang pakiramdam niya kaya naman humalik siya sa mga taling ni Kiyoomi sa noo. Naghahalo ang buga ng hangin sa pagitan nila.

"Yoomi," Hinga niya, "Kiyoomi, gusto kita."

Paos na tumawa si Kiyoomi sa kanya, "Tsumu. Halik pa lang 'to, ganito ka na?"

Lasing na ngumisi si Atsumu kay Kiyoomi, "Bakit, may iba ka pa bang gagawin? May gusto ka pa bang gawin sa akin, Yoomi?"

Bumaba ang bibig niya sa leeg ni Kiyoomi at sumipsip doon, nagmarka at umangkin. Pinintahan ng kulay pula ang balat nito.

  
  
  


_Gustong kainin ang nakahaing biyaya sa harap niya. Hindi palaging araw-araw ay pasko para lumuhod sa pagitan ng hita mo ang taong matagal mo nang gusto._

_Hindi lahat ay relihiyoso ngunit sasambahin ni Atsumu si Kiyoomi, dadasalan ang labi nitong langit ang hatid._

  
  


Muli siyang sinabunutan ni Kiyoomi, dahilan upang magbangga ang mga mata nilang nalulunod sa pagnanasa, maga ang mga labi at nakaawang para sumagap ng hangin. 

_"Anong gagawin ko, Tsumu? Gagamitin natin 'tong hita mo bilang trono ko. At dadalhin kita sa langit. Sasakay ako, gusto mo ba 'yon?"_

  
  


Malakas na dumaing si Atsumu, nanginginig ang dibdib, bakas na bakas ang matigas na bagay sa pantalon niya. Mas lalong nag-init ang pakiramdam niya nang halos hubaran na siya ng tingin ni Kiyoomi.

Pinaraan nito ng daliri ang namamanhid na labi ni Atsumu, "Bawal na 'tong humalik nang iba, naintindihan mo? Akin na 'to. _Akin ka na."_

Ni hindi na rin nakapagsalita nang muling halikan ni Kiyoomi ang bibig niya bago tuluyang tumayo sa pagkakaluhod.

  
  


Tulala si Atsumu, maya-maya ay may bitbit na paper bag si Osamu paglabas ng kusina. "Thanks for this, Miya. Transferred the payment sa account mo."

Ngumisi lang si Osamu, "Sakusa, ratings okay? Sinamahan ko na rin ng free non-alcoholic drink 'yan at umeboshi. I have to take notes sa mga bagay na gusto ng future bayaw ko. Thanks for availing our services."

  
  


Wala nang naging reaksyon si Atsumu hanggang sa tumunog ang chimes ng pinto at lumabas na nang tuluyan si Kiyoomi. Nanginginig ang mga daliri ni Atsumu, naaamoy, natitikman, nalalasahan pa rin niya ang bango at halik ni Kiyoomi.

  
  


"What the fuck, Tsumu! Sabi ko na may kababalaghan dito eh. Ang ingay-ingay mo nahalikan ka lang!"

Nanlupaypay ang katawan niya habang si _Miya junior_ ay nakatindig pa rin sa pantalon niya, "Gago, Samu. Ang sarap?"

Bigla siyang binato ng isang maliit na bote at nang tingnan niya ay doon siya nakabalik sa huwisyo. _Lube._

"Baka gusto mong habulin, pakakawalan mo pa ba?! Sa dami ng sasakyan, bakit ikaw pa, di ba?"

  
  


Mabilis pa sa alas-kuwatrong tumayo si Atsumu kahit nakatayo pa rin ang bagay sa pagitan ng mga hita niya.

"Putangina mo, Samu."

  
  


"Use protection, _Kuya_!"

  
  


"Gago!" Hiyaw niya sa kakambal bago hinabol si Kiyoomi. Wala nang filter ang bibig niya at mukhang hinihintay siya nito. Nakangisi sa tabi ng kotse nito.

"Sakay na." Tipid na sabi ni Kiyoomi nang makalapit siya rito.

Lumunok si Atsumu. _Tangina._ Bahala na, "Yoomi, puwede bang sakyan mo rin ako tonight?"

  
  


Kumagat si Kiyoomi sa tainga niya sabay buga ng hangin. Binato ang susi ng kotse sa kanya, "Depende kung gaano ka kabilis mag-drive."

  
  
  
  


_Road rules? Ano 'yon? Hindi iyon alam ni Atsumu dahil isang rules lang ang umiikot ay ang kamay ni Kiyoomi sa pagitan ng hita niya at mga bagay na binubulong nitong gagawin nila mamaya._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_After 1 week…_

  
  
  


**Onigiri Miya**

Open Weekdays 10 am - 7 pm 

Weekends 11 am - 9pm

Restaurant-Japanese goods; Quezon City

  
  
  


**Recent Reviews (Filter: Highest Rated)**

  
  
  


**Kiyoomi S. 3 days ago**

Osamu forced me to rate this haha. Solid 5/5 stars for the cleanliness ng lugar. Malinis at masarap ang pagkain. Best umeboshi!! Thank you, Atsumu para sa usual puwesto ko sa shop pero oks na rin sa hita mo kapag wala akong maupuan. 5/5 very thick and comfy. Totoo pa rin ang 1st weekends of the month happy hour promo pero applicable na lang kay Osamu Miya.

Atsumu Miya not available, never available na but ⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️ 5/5 stars magaling. Seller very quiet kapag nakaupo ka sa hita niya, very noisy with pretty hands and thick fingers, masarap manabunot. 10/10 will try hair pulling again. 10000/100 will ride and book again. Thanks for accommodating me, _boyfriend_. Will recommend the nice service pero sorry, hanggang tingin na lang kayo sa kanya. 10/10 best lips best jowa, osamu pakawalan mo na boyfriend ko sa kusina. Uuwi na kami.

**Comments:**

**Koutarou B.** Parang mas mahaba pa review ng skills ni atsumu sa ibang bagay kesa sa review ng Onigiri Miya hahahaha!

**Shion** **I.** ^ Puwede namang sa personal na mag-usap bakit kailangan pang dito magkalat. Nakakahiya sila. Kick na to sa team, mga mahahalay! :/

**Osamu M.** Good job, Kiyoomi! Mas dinagsa kami ng customers!! Hahahahaha! Enjoy with my kambal. 'Wag mo na iuwi.

**Atsumu M.** Baby ko, saan ka na? Tapos na ako sa kitchen. Rate rin kita 15/10 best jowa, best rider magaling kumambyo 👅 I love you.

**Kiyoomi S.** :P okay, sweet talker. Kotse now na. I love you too. 

  
  
  
  


**Comment section is now turned off by the admin.**

  
  
  
  
  


_Visit_ [ _www.onigirimiya.com_ ](http://www.onigirimiya.com) _for your Japanese food cravings and affordable services._

  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> kung nakaabot ka rito please sigawan niyo ako sa comment box sa ibaba o sugurin ako sa aking hawla sa twitter @_kenmeow !!! scream sakuatsu and powerful bottomi at me hahahahahahah :-( thank you for giving this kalat a try!!!


End file.
